


Home Sweet Home

by MorningGlory2



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Finger, Anal Sex, Bearded Chris Evans, Brief Vaginal Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Spanking, but he is still a sweetie., chris evans filthy mouth, dodger is adorable, he likes to be called sir, lets be serious we know he does, slightly dom chris evans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningGlory2/pseuds/MorningGlory2
Summary: Chris chuckled as he slipped out of his shoes. “I wanted to surprise you and my pal. Figured it would be nice to spend the weekend together. We wrapped early, I booked the first flight I could,” he began toward you and your smile grew wider with every step. Being on the end of those words meant more than you could describe.“You’re such a romantic,” you teased but it’s only playful because you love his romantic side. He laughed and entangled you in his solid arms, dragging you into his chest for a squeeze and a kiss, his smile still on his lips. Until he stilled against you abruptly.You leaned back from the kiss that had fizzled and you opened your eyes to see his focused solely on something behind you. Your heart dropped and then began to pound. Oh no. Your face was on fire quite suddenly.“Is that…lube?” He asked curiously, squinting as if to be sure. You went rigid against him. Yep. It sure was.





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my love, @stanclub on tumblr! As does happen, Christopher didn’t exactly cooperate but I think we both agree that’s his MO. I loved writing this, I hope you enjoy it! I adore you Amanda! Big thanks to Team Damon for always reading my stuff and for being a huge source of encouragement and just for being wonderful!

The house was quiet as you settled back onto the king size bed, lights dim and candles lit. You’d had a long wretched week with work and it was finally Friday. Your boyfriend was still on location filming his latest movie and Dodger was asleep on his bed in the corner. He usually slept with you but right this moment you didn’t need him trying to snuggle you as you maneuvered the flesh colored dildo between your thighs, rubbing its shaft between your slick folds. **  
**

A sigh left your lips at the first touch and you allowed your eyes to close and envision what you wished was actually happening. You were deprived, unfortunately. The last week your boyfriend had been too busy and too tired to engage you in any filthy phone sex or video sex, which had become a common occurrence while he’d been away the last two months. You always used your fingers when you listened to his rough voice tell you what to do, when you wanted to put on a show for him. It made you more desperate, made the need radiate through your being. But tonight, after the week you’d had and how much you missed that solid thickness between your thighs, you needed to quench the thirst for him. The toy would have to do.

Laying in his soft and worn navy Patriots tee shirt, you let one hand slide up under while the other maneuvered the dildo just at your entrance, teasing and toying with yourself. Small sighs left your lips as you imagined it was his cock. He enjoyed teasing you with the head of his cock, making you beg for it. In your mind you were begging for it, whining please  _Sir, fuck me, please._ He would slap his cock against your pussy and grin darkly before plunging into your heat until your hips were flush, driving deep and heavy. You’d cry out, writhing as your arms and legs wrapped around him, holding him close as he would start a punishing pace.

You slid the slicked up dildo in and out of yourself, finding a steady and pleasing pace. You groped your breast, panting a little as you finally relaxed into your ministrations. You felt guilty, felt a little like you were cheating but it was always him on your mind if you ever went this far. And you were surrounded by him in his Boston home, the shirt you wore, the scent on the pillow of his you were currently laying against. You’d been house sitting for him since he’d left, unable to take Dodger oversees. Every day it was like coming home to a huge piece of him. And you were finally letting yourself drown in fantasies of him coming home and destroying your body in the best of ways.

Your hand slid down your stomach to your clit, two fingers swirling in your juices before rubbing the sensitive bud. You shivered and knew just how to touch yourself to being yourself quickly close to the edge, baiting and playing with yourself, not ready to let go yet.

Dodger barked suddenly, startling you. Your heart was suddenly pounding wildly as you waited to see what he’d heard. His whines started low and then suddenly they were loud and excited, his tail whipping as he dashed from the room. Could it…but how…he hadn’t called…?! Panic coursed through your system and you were flinging yourself off the bed, tossing the dildo into a towel and shoving it into your overnight bag as you dug for fresh panties. You pulled on his sweatpants you’d been wearing before and prayed you didn’t look fucked out as you quickly made your way to the front door.

You rounded the corner into the foyer and found a sight that would make any woman, or man, fall in love. Chris was on his knees, embracing Dodger as Dodger jumped and hopped and cried with joy. The two were in their own world for a long moment but you didn’t mind—it was beautiful to witness and you were still begging your heart to slow down. You leaned against the doorway to watch the sweet exchange, admiring the beard he’d grown out for the role, full and far too handsome.

You caught his eyes and watched the bright happiness sparkle within them. He was always attractive but something about that sweet smile made him glow. With a kiss to Dodger’s head, Chris stood and crossed the small distance between the two of you. You melted into him as soon as he opened his arms, no words needed as you embraced him for the first time since he’d left for his shoot.

He held you tightly, burying his bearded face in your neck. You could feel his breath on your skin, inhale his deep scent and your heart swelled. It was still pounding but no longer from the guilt and fear of being caught but the love for the man with his arms wrapped around you. “Fuck, I’ve missed you,” he whispered and you giggled against him, the way the curse slid off his lips with the low Boston drawl made you shiver.

“I missed you too,” you confessed easily, Dodger bounding around at your feet. He was just as happy to see his person and the two of you parted one more time so Chris could love on the pup a little bit more. But not before he pressed a slow, alluring kiss to your lips. It lingered but finally he pulled away to kneel for Dodger one more time. You didn’t mind, Dodger was there first. And watching them reunite was worth it.

It wasn’t long after that you both were gravitating to the bedroom, laughter following the two of you as he told you about his terrible flight home and you regaled him with losing Dodger for five minutes that morning when you opened the door to get the paper and he ran right out from under you after a stray cat. You wondered whether you should have blown out the sweet vanilla and musk candles when Chris stopped short of his dresser, mid motion to remove his watch. “You expecting me?” He asked with a cocked eyebrow, glancing over at you. You fidgeted with the edge of the comforter, your face flushing as you began to adamantly deny anything.

“No, not at all. Just relaxing after a hell of a week,” you explained, trying to maintain strong eye contact to avoid him thinking you were lying. His eyes narrowed a little but he pulled the watch off and set it on the dresser. “I had no idea you’d be home, thanks for telling me,” you teased, hoping to lighten the air.

Chris chuckled as he slipped out of his shoes. “I wanted to surprise you and my pal. Figured it would be nice to spend the weekend together. We wrapped early, I booked the first flight I could,” he began toward you and your smile grew wider with every step. Being on the end of those words meant more than you could describe.

“You’re such a romantic,” you teased but it’s only playful because you love his romantic side. He laughed and entangled you in his solid arms, dragging you into his chest for a squeeze and a kiss, his smile still on his lips. Until he stilled against you abruptly.

You leaned back from the kiss that had fizzled and you opened your eyes to see his focused solely on something behind you. Your heart dropped and then began to pound. _Oh no._  Your face was on fire quite suddenly.

“Is that…lube?” He asked curiously, squinting as if to be sure. You went rigid against him.  _Yep._ It sure was.

“It’s um…I…I was just…,” you scrambled for an excuse, an anything, but he was already moving away from you and toward the lube to investigate. He grabbed it before you could and you bit your lip.  _Shit._

“You were what? Too needy to wait for me? Where’s the vibrator, baby? Or is it a cock?” You didn’t use lube when you fingered yourself, he knew. This would be out for a special occasion. And your face was failing you when it came to covering up your actions before. You were bright red and quite humiliated.

“It’s been a week, Christopher,” you stomped lightly and crossed your arms, going from embarrassed to brat in record time. Chris raised both eyebrows in surprise.

“A week? Since phone sex? And you were so desperate you couldn’t have asked for it?” He read the label of the lube aloud, making your cheeks burn as the suggestion on the label indicated it was for  _anal use._  You couldn’t tell if he was going to laugh or….worse. “Were you going to—“

“No!” You were quick to cut him off but his gaze had already turned predatory. “That’s only for you…”

“You sure? Your pussy was until tonight it seems.” You couldn’t determine if he was messing with you or truly bothered by the fact you’d been playing with yourself. But it wasn’t a chance you wanted to take.

You swallowed hard. “You know it’s yours,” you argued, the bed hitting the back of your thighs. You lost your balance and sat, his tall figure towering over you, lube in hand. “I didn’t get very far,” You snorted, “if that makes you feel any better.”

Chris blinked and tilted his head with just the right amount of surprise and heat that you wondered if you’d melt right out of the clothes you wore. “Oh, I see where this is going, you’re wound up because I got home before you could get off, is that what this is about? This attitude? Well, sweetheart, don’t let me stop you. Where’s the toy? Why don’t you finish what you started?”

You stared at him, uncomprehending as he stared back at you, very pleased with himself it seemed. “N-no.”

Chris dropped his chin and looked at you through those dark lashes with no question in his eyes. “Undress, get on my bed and fuck yourself. It’s not a suggestion.”

Heat pooled between your thighs and oh God this is not what you’d had in mind for his first night back. He was unrelenting as he stared at you, however. “Chris, please—“

“Is that what you call me?” He commanded lowly and you shivered. You licked your lips and rubbed your thighs together as the air in the room shifted.

“Sir,” you corrected, clearing your throat, “I c-can’t. Don’t make me do that. You’re here now,” you reached for him but he stepped away.

“You don’t do this, I’m gonna bend you over and remind you why you should wait for me,” Chris argued but evenly spoke. You swallowed and weighed your options.

You couldn’t imagine him watching you fuck yourself, nothing about that was what you wanted. Resigning yourself to your punishment, and also slightly dying for it inside, you stood you and pulled his shirt defiantly over your head and tossed it to the ground. He smirked darkly as you slipped out of your panties and his sweatpants before turning and making your way to the center of the bed on your hands and knees. You knew the view you made, your folds slick with the arousal he was pulling out of you so well.

Facing away from him, you heard the clink of his belt, the whir of his zipper and the sound of fabric being moved around. And then the bed dipped with his weight and you felt your nipples peak in anticipation.  _Oh yes,_ this is always what you wanted.

What you were not anticipating was two wet, cold fingers between your cheeks, completely surpassing your soaked pussy. You jolted at the contact and he hissed a little laughter, continuing to tease your tight hole. You gasped at the contact, clenching a little as it had been a long while since he’d taken you that way. You didn’t say no, however, because you damn well wanted it.

His left hand came down hard and surprising in a loud smack over your ass and you cried oh helplessly, unsuspecting. You quivered beneath him as he spanked you again, making you reel. He was unrelenting it seemed, and also bound and determined to push you to your edge quickly. He knew all the right moves, all the right things to do to have you writhing quickly, begging for more.

“Sir, please,” You whined as you thrust back against his fingers that continued to simply massage your skin. He pressed at the tight rim, rubbing it and encouraging it to open up to him, patient as ever.

“Oh now she begs,” he murmured, spanking you again as he sank his middle finger into you. The sensations made your legs shake and goosebumps rise on your skin, another cry ripping from you. You knew he was probably grinning as you managed the pain and the pleasure blurring together, finding yourself gripping the sheets tightly beneath you. You dropped to your elbows and hung your head, listening to the wet sounds of his finger fucking your ass slow and shallow at first, going deeper and deeper with every passing minute.

His groans lit your skin on fire. You felt the head of his cock rub against your thigh and you actually  _ached_  to have it buried inside you.

Finger by finger he opened you up, praising you sweetly along the way.  _My good girl couldn’t wait,_  he murmured, squeezing the flesh of your ass hard. He dropped down to rub your clit then, cooeing, A _ll she wants is my big cock, am I right, baby doll?_

You conveyed your  _yes yes yes_ incoherently as he slid three fingers home, fucking you slowly, twisting his hand, your tight muscles spreading around his knuckles. You were moaning uncontrollably, sobbing your begs into the bed when he finally gave in and removed his fingers, lathering up his cock. You were shaking with the need to come and the anticipation of being filled, and all your earlier wants were forgotten as he flipped you to your side, curling up behind you. You vibrated with want, murmuring  _Please Sir, fuck me_ over and over to his delight. Your juices made a mess of your thighs but you didn’t care. Just needed to be fucked senseless, that orgasm you were craving to be torn from your body.

Chris took himself in hand and teased your hole, making you gasp and sigh. You reached behind your head to touch his hair, needing to ground yourself as he pushed the tip against your pussy, sliding in once, twice, three times, enough to make you shake some more.

“So fucking soaked for me,” Chris groaned close to your ear, his hot breath washing over your skin. His beard dragged along your sensitive flush but you craved it, moaning as he left marks on your flesh. “Your ass is gonna feel so good around my cock, my needy sweetheart. Why use a toy when you can have the real thing,” he murmured the rhetorical statement and then pressed the wet, rounded tip of his cock against your ass and you bit out a cry as the thick head slipped in and notched itself inside you. You saw white heat behind your eyes, the stretch a satisfying burning you couldn’t deceive. Your stomach clenched and your pussy dropped and by God you were sure you’d die or come any minute. Now  _this_  was the perfect reunion, you decided in your hazy, pleasure-filled mind.

He didn’t move at first, just breathed heavily and let you adjust. “God, I  _love_  fucking this ass,” he told you sweetly, licking and biting at your neck. You whimpered as your body adjusted, opening up to the thick intrusion. He groped your breasts roughly with his free hand, like a man who’d needed this more than he let on, the other tucked under your head for comfort. You slipped your hand up to lace your fingers and he held your hand tightly in his as he began to move slightly, just small little thrusts as he begged for entrance for his entire cock.

It was slow, sensual, and the true art of making love as he rocked against you with measured thrusts. He wasn’t quiet, he rarely was, showering praise upon you, sweet pet names and a hell of a lot of touches and kisses. He nipped and licked at what he could reach, his free hand grasping your hip at last as he finally buried himself to the hilt after a few good minutes of him working his way there. It was too much, too long since he’d been near you, with you, inside you and too long since the last orgasm. Mixed with his charming, sincere words and the way he thrust deep and perfectly hard, you came with a shout, unexpected and unprepared. You usually needed a hand, some fingers, his or your own on our clit, driving you home. But his cock hit just right and the way he held you and praised you…you went off like a shot.

You writhed and moaned and panted against him and he kissed your through it, steadying his cock to a slow rhythm as he waited for your recovery. You were so hot, both your bodies slick with sweat but now you were ready. You were open and warmed up and you needed to feel him come deep inside you.  _Needed it_  like air. To hear him groan, to hear that ragged breath and feel him grip you so hard it hurt.

He was kissing down your shoulder when you glanced back, wiggling your full ass against himself. “Come on, sir,” you began with a hint of a sassy smile,  _“fuck me.”_

What sounded like a growl unfurled low in his throat and he twisted you back up onto your knees. You moved willingly, his cock still buried inside you and you moaned into the bed at the change of angle. He gave you one firm thrust and reached down, pulling your head back by grabbing your hair and gathering it into his palm. You inhaled sharply but went with the motion, absolutely adoring the feeling of him treating you this way.

“My sassy baby doll,” he groaned, punctuating his words with another hard thrust. “Just wants her ass fucked like the hungry woman she is. There’ll be time for making love later, huh? You just need to come, don’t you? And feel my come deep inside you, spilling out of you?” You cried out  _yes yes yes_  and you knew his grin was sinister. “So fuckin’ hungry for my come. God, I love you,” your brain tripped over the words but you soon lost grasp thanks to a hard spank to the side of your ass and the beginnings of a hard pounding of his cock.

It was rough, almost too hard and almost too much. Deep thrusts made your legs shake and you did everything you could to stay up on your knees and elbows. The man had hips from Heaven, his thrusts powerful. He worshiped your ass, praised it, caressed it and spanked it. “You should see yourself wrapped around me,” he groaned, his voice breathless and husky from his sweet punishment. “Stretched so beautifully, I’m gonna come so hard inside you.”

Your fingers slipped down between your thighs, rubbing frantically, your orgasm begging to break the surface. Chris was frantic as well, fucking you with wild abandon, both of you lost in the heat of the moment. Slick with sweat, your head still held back, the wild pleasure of the push and pull on your abused rim from his cock…it was all beginning to be too much. Far too much.

Tears pricked your eyes as he finally growled, “Fucking come with me, come with me,” as his hips stuttered and he lost his punishing rhythm. You let go at his words, crying his name over and over as you shook. You spasmed around his cock and it seemed to be all he needed as he followed right behind you, almost collapsing over you as he gripped your hip and let go of your hair. His cock pulsed inside you and the thought of him filling you up left you breathless.

It was a long moment before he pulled out and came to rest his head on your back. Your legs gave out and the two of you fell into a heap on his bed. Laughter rang out albeit tired and low but your limbs were tangled and your hearts were light and there was no place either of you would have rather been.

“You okay?” He asked from behind you and somewhere down around your midback. You giggled and sighed, spent.

“More than okay, Chris,” you assured him, reaching back to ruffle his soft hair.

“Your ass is  _red_ ,” he informed you and you laughed, flopping your arm in a half shrug.

“I’m not worried. I’ll make you kiss it better tomorrow.”

“Mmm you know I won’t mind that,” you felt his smile against your skin as he moved up your body to spoon you properly. His words from the heat of the moment hung in the air suddenly as if you both remembered at the same time what he’d said.

“Did you—“

“So when I said—“

You both stopped and laughed a little and then you rolled to face him, resting a hand on his cheek. “Don’t say anything,” you replied despite the heaviness suddenly hitting you, “we were caught up and…” if he didn’t mean it you’d be devastated. But forcing a smile, you wouldn’t let it show.

“But I did,” he came forth suddenly, the most adorable innocence on his face. “I had absolutely intended to tell you not while I was fucking your ass but I guess…it slipped out?” He grimaced and gave you the most hopefully smile. “I came home early because I realized how much I…loved you while I was away.”

Tears once again pooled in your eyes and you swallowed the sudden lump in your throat. “Chris…,” you murmured emotionally. His own eyes were shining and his smile lapsed a little.

“It’s okay, if you don’t feel it yet. I won’t say it again, if you need more time—“ you shut him up immediately with a gentle, but reverent kiss.

“Christopher,” you murmured into the kiss, “I love you too.” And you did, you said it with your whole heart.

“You’re sure?”

“I am. No moment seemed like the right moment but—“now he cut you off with a kiss and the two of you laughed at your sweet, personal moment. After all this, there wasn’t anything you would have done differently to change the course of events that night. You were deliciously sore and wonderfully sated and he loved you. You were wrapped up in the arms of the one man you wanted to spend the rest of your life with.

“I love you,” he whispered, your faces so close you shared the same breath. You beamed.

“I love you too,” you whispered back, caressing his cheek.

You lay like that, kissing and simply existing until the stickiness between your thighs and the grumble in your stomach became too much to ignore. “I’m hungry,” you mumbled into the kisses. He laughed.

“I hear that,” he replied and you couldn’t help but playful push his chest. He laughed louder, the sound contagious. “All right, I’ll order a pizza and we’ll shower while we wait?” His brows wiggled suggestively and as if you were gonna turn him down. No way.

“That sounds perfect.”


End file.
